School
by Feferi Peixez
Summary: Jade es una australiana recién mudada a Texas, en dónde asistirá por primera vez a la escuela. ¿Pero, logrará completarla sin morir en el intento? ¿Y más si conoce a un peculiar chico que llamará su atención? AU. DaveJade. Multipairing.


** O**

**XXX**

La castaña se levantaba alegremente de su cama, bostezando un poco y acomodándose su cabello con su pequeña mano, colocándose los lentes. Se quitó su piyama de _Squiddles_, vistiéndose con unas medias negras, falda abotonada roja, una blusa de manga larga negra pegada y una blusa de manga corta con bordes azules, que le había regalado su primo John. Se colocó unas botas cafés, se cepilló el cabello y los dientes.

—¡Jade!—Gritó John mientras tocaba la puerta de la castaña—¡Es tarde! No quiero llegar tarde al primer día de escuela.

—¡Voy!—Contestó animada Jade, mientras tomaba su bolso.

Jade _/al contrario de John/_ nunca había ido a una escuela. La joven Harley siempre había vivido en Australia, siendo criada y educada por su abuelo en su hogar. Nunca había tenido un amigo, y de hecho, apenas llevaba dos semanas de conocer a su primo, con el que ya había creado una relación fraternal bastante fuerte y cálida.

Su primo ya le había platicado lo suficiente sobre la escuela a la que asistirían, e incluso le había contado sobre su novia _Rose Lalonde_, una británica gótica bastante irónica. Le contó sobre la mesa en la que se sentarían, la gente con la que platicarían y las clases que tomarían.

Salió de su puerta, y vio a su primo John vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, unos converse negro y una camisa negra de _Harry Potter_, sin olvidar sus anteojos negros.

—Vamos, pues.

—Rose nos llevará en su auto—Avisó John, sonriendo—La podrás conocer. Es bastante maja, y tengo la seguridad de que se convertirán en mejores amigas.

—Me alegra oír eso, me gustaría hacer amigos—Contestó riendo la pelinegra.

Y sin más, salieron de su casa, subiendo al auto de la carismática novia de Egbert.

**XXX**

—Bueno, Jade—Habló Rose, mientras señalaba a un chico con un mohicano, de piel tostada y de ojos miel—El es Tavros. Es un buen amigo mío y te indicará dónde está tu casillero. Te veo luego, Harley.

—¡Hasta luego!—Se despidió Rose, agitando su mano alegremente—Así que, Tavros, ¿Sabes dónde está mi _locker_? Me sería de mucha ayuda.

—Sí—Contestó Tavros, riendo simpáticamente—Te acompañaré hasta el.

—Gracias—Rió Jade.

Fue acompañada por Tavros hasta su casillero, quien platicaba con ella alegremente en el recorrido.

—Bueno, aquí esta tu casillero. Es uno de los más grandes, y cerca de todos, deberías sentirte afortunada—Exclamó Tavros, soltando una sonrisa tierna—Te veré luego, Jade. John te estará esperando en tu aula para salir al receso.

—_Goodbye_!—Exclamó Jade, notando su acento australiano.

Se dirigió a su casillero, lo abrió y depositó sus libros en el. En el primer periodo le tocaría... ¿Español? Creía. Aunque no estaba muy sgeura, debía de preguntar.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda y encontró a una chica de cabello corto y blanco, con un vestido amarillo de tirantes. Pero estaba... ¿peleando? con otro chico, así que decidió no interrumpir con su lucha verbal, y sonriendo nerviosamente, volteó a la derecha.

Vio a un chico vistiendo una camiseta roja, unos jeans de mezclilla y unos converse negros. Tenía el cabello rubio platinado, pecoso y usaba gafas de sol. ¿Usar gafas de sol dentro de la escuela? Eso es estúpido. Se acercó a el, sonriendo tontamente.

—Oye, ¿Sabes en dónde queda el aula de español?—Preguntó entre risas nerviosas.

—Eh... Sí—Contestó el rubio. Jade olfateaba que había desviado sus ojos detrás de esas oscuras gafas.

El chico guardo unos cuantos libros en su locker, y Jade aprovechó a echar un vistazo. Habían unas cuantas marionetas de colores, un par de gafas (¡Otras!), gomas de mascar, un viejo MP3 rojo, revistas, una laptop y una jarra que decía con rotulador negro ''JARRA DE COSAS MUERTAS''. Se mordió el labio inferior, confundida y frunció el ceño, seguido de una sonrisa curiosa.

—¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó la joven, señalando la jarra llena de bichos con la cabeza. El extraño chico de gafas abrió la boca, sorprendido, y cerró rápidamente el casillero.

—Es una jarra.

—¿De qué?

—De cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Animales.

—¿Animales muertos?

—No—Mintió el chico de pecas, mordiéndose el labio. Jade frunció el ceño.

—Lo leí. ¿Porqué coleccionas eso?—Preguntó curiosa, sonriente.

—No tengo ni idea. Supongo que porque soy genial.

—De pelos—Contestó Jade, dándole un codazo—De todos modos, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Dave.

—¿Dave qué?

—Sólo Dave.

—Está bien, _sólo Dave_. Soy Jade Harley—Contestó la morena—¿Me puedes enseñar el aula de Español, _Sólo Dave_?.

**XXX**

**Ahh, DaveJade 3**


End file.
